


The Match

by handlewithkara



Series: Dreamwalker [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alien Culture, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Krypton, Mind Manipulation, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: While going through Kara's dreams and memories, Imra stumbled upon a fantasy where Krypton was never destroyed and Kara is just a happy Kryptonian girl waiting for her perfect match.





	The Match

Imra’s hand plunged deep into the pool of Kara Zor-El’s dreams and fantasies. From its depth arose one of the oldest, light and fragile like an iridescent soap bubble gently floating to the top. Imra reached for it and cracked it open. The sensations flowed over her and she settled back to spectate them.

***

Kara slowly emerged from her slumber. A smile formed on her lips. Her little robot friend was flooding her room with morning light and filled the air with the chirps of friendly fliers and insects, allowing her to be stirred awake ever so gently.

“Good morning, Kelex.”

“Good morning, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara stretched. The floor was pleasantly warm below her bare feet. The first rays of the sun brushed over her toes. Following a sudden impetus, she raced to the balcony. Below her the city was already waking. Colorful gliders danced through the air, taking their inhabitants off to work. Krypton’s fragile beauty brought tears to her eyes.

“Are you alright, Kara Zor-El? Should I requisition medicine to help you through the day?”

“No, I’m fine. Everything is as it should be, Kelex.”

She rushed down the stairs when she heard her mother’s voice, but stopped on the threshold. Alura was deeply engrossed in conversation with one of her deputies. Kara waited patiently till her mother said her goodbyes. Then, as soon the televerter powered down, dashed towards the woman who had brought her into this world and threw her arms around her. “Can I have a hug?” she asked sheepishly, knowing full well that she was too old for such childish follies. “Of course, my sweet” her mother said.

She led Kara to the breakfast table, already perfectly set. The servants scuttled away quietly, leaving them their privacy. The door whirred open, letting in Zor-El. “Dad!” Kara exclaimed and ran over over to greet him with a kiss on the cheek, which he permitted with an amused smile. “You are lively today, daughter.”

“Why not?” she said. “It’s said to be a wonderful morning.”

Zor-El and Alura shared a poignant look as the three of them settled down on the table. “How is your research going, how is work?” Kara chirped, too nervously excited to eat.

“Kara?”

“Yes, mother?”

Alura took Kara’s hand. “You know it is not too late to reconsider, this is your choice. Nobody will blame you.”

“No, mom, my mind is set. I don’t have the time to evaluate my peers to find a mate, and no matter, no choice I could make would ever be as informed and perfect as Brainiac’s.”

“I’m proud of you.” Alura squeezed her hand. “Just always know that nothing will ever change our love you. And should he be your choice, we will love him like our own son, even if he’s from another guild.”

“I know.” With a blush on her cheek Kara pulled out the datapad to survey the information she had been given once more. He was a good boy, Kryptonian, her age, never married before, just like her. The report stressed his health, agreeable personality traits and their effects on longterm harmony within a marriage. Invariably her gaze got stuck on the last sentence. 

_“Above average sexual compatibility.”_

Kara’s heart fluttered. She quickly flipped the datapad on its face. What silly information. Why would Brainiac bother including it? Nobody on Krypton paid heed to that. It had to be a miscallibration. Surely Brainiac didn't think that, that kind of thing would be important to her. 

The soft chimes of the from the door interface signaled his arrival.

“I will greet him”, Kara said quickly and got up. She chided herself, reminding herself that this was just a formality. Still, behind this door was the man who might be her future mate. With a light vibration it slid to the side.

He was beautiful. Slightly taller than her, wider in the shoulders, with sandy brown hair. His eyes were a mysterious stormy gray and his jaw was dotted with sparse dark stubble.

_“Above average compatibility.”_

She wondered what it would feel like to run her hands along that jawline and feel the stubble against her palm. It was rare for Kryptonians not be clean shaven, but it had to be one of those behaviors that could be traced to him being artist guild.

“Kara Zor-El,” he said with a smile.

“Mon-El”. Kara had read his name before, but this was the first time it rolled off her tongue and left her lips. If this meeting went well she would be saying it for the rest of her life.

“Safe journey.”

“Safe journey to you too, Mon-El.”

He waited. “Aren’t you gonna invite me in?”

“Yes. No. I mean!” Suddenly Kara didn’t want to share him. “You don’t have to meet my parents yet. We, we could get to know each other first.”

He laughed and something fluttered inside her chest. “I’d like that.” He reached for her hand and took it into his. Just like that. Like it was normal.

_“Above average compatibility.”_

_“Above average **sexual** compatibility.”_

She blushed.

“I assume you have your own glider?”

For a split second, Kara considered not taking her own glider. What it would be like to ride with him, right behind him, close enough to touch? She shook her head, wiping away the thought. Obviously taking her own vehicle was the superior choice. What if he had to leave early? What if she didn’t enjoy herself? There was only one rational option. She touched the transmitter on her wrist. Under soft beeping noises her AR-232q descended from the roof. Kara swiped her hand over it, letting it consume the coordinates of their target location.

“See you there,” Mon-El said with a cheeky grin and put on his helmet. His glider weaved gratefully between the buildings. Kara followed close behind. She frowned when she saw him descend earlier than expected.

“This is not the closest parking opportunity.”

He smiled sheepishly. “I know, I thought you might want to walk the last few sesats. It’s a beautiful stroll, I promise.”

Kara nodded and stored her protective gear in the back of her glider, while he waited for her. When she was done, once more, her hand slipped effortlessly into his.

“Your eyes, they are, they are stunning. None of the pictures did you justice.” He fumbled with his words. “They make me wish my talents lay in making more permanent creations.”

“I don’t care what your craft is.” No, wait, that sounded patronizing. “I mean, your profession is an honorable one. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

That got him to laugh again. Relief washed over her. And then, that tingle in her chest. 

“It’s, it’s okay. It allowed me to go off world a couple of times, to prepare banquets.I work very closely with the labor guild. Your profile mentioned you are curious about other worlds as well?”

“My parents took me along on their travels when I was a child.” They had to step to the side, to evade a pair of children that ran along the promenade, dragging their colorful kites behind them. She squeezed his hand more tightly, her heart fluttering again when he began to speak. 

“I wondered, if there’s a chance, you’d want to again, I wasn’t sure if your work would allow you to...”

“I’ll find a way,” she interjected, maybe a bit too eagerly. “I’d love to go with you. Maybe not too long, I don’t like being apart from my family for too long, but just for a while, to see the sights.” Kara’s heart beat faster at the thought of taking him to some of the places she had been, and some she had only read about.

“I can’t wait to cook for you.”

A blush lit up her cheeks. She had meant to ask Mon-El, about, about that line in their compatibility assessment. How he felt about it. Whether his version of the report even included it. But with Mon-El like this, walking so close to him, her hand in his, next to the shore that had never before looked quite as vibrant as today, it didn’t feel necessary anymore.

“We should get joined,” she blurted out.

“What?”

“The two of us, we should get joined as soon as possible. I mean, why wait. If it’s right, it’s right. Unless of course you don’t feel the same way, then ...”

“Hold on. Are you always this decisive, Kara Zor-El?”

Her cheeks burned and she stared down on the ground. They hadn‘t even reached their venue. “No never, but sometimes … “

He smiled. “… when it’s right, it’s right.”

***

Everything about the evening was like a dream, the heavy fragrance of the flowers, the warm light the candles, the way her dress hung heavy on her body, the love shining in the eyes of their loved ones. Earlier that day her mother had embraced her and handed her the traditional wedding garbs of the house of El and Mon-El's mother had kissed her forehead and wished her well.

Krypton placed a high value on sensibility and sobriety, but ever since that morning where she met him, Kara had found herself in a blissful, intoxicating daze, warmth and sweetness interlacing with giddy anticipation. An anticipation that had led her here.

Kara clung to Mon-El, her head against his shoulder, one arm wrapped around him as she repeated her vow. “By the Mistress of the Moons, Yuda, I take you, Mon-El, as my husband” The words of the priest, as he concluded the ceremony blurred together, as she looked up, mesmerized by Mon-El’s face. The only way she could tell the ritual had ended was when Mon-El smiled and cupped her face. “Good evening, wife,” he whispered.

She threw her arms around him and let the applause of their guests wash over them. Then they danced, slowly swaying to the music, with her clutched close to his chest. “I think we are supposed to receive the well wishers now,” he said softly. Kara just tightened her grasp. Letting him go seemed unfathomable, right now, she needed him more than air. 

“Just, just a little while longer.”

***

Mon-El saw the last guest off. Kara snuck up to their room. Their room. In their apartment. The one they had applied for just a month ago. The one where they would spend their first night together as a joined couple.

Kara shrugged out of her dress and placed it carefully on the cathedra. Wearing nothing but her long blonde locks she knelt down on their wedding bed and waited. Her cheeks flushed when she remembered how they had instructed their interior adviser to have the customary beds replaced by a single large one. Her nightclothes lay folded on bedside table, but something made her sure she wouldn’t have need of them tonight. 

_“Above average sexual compatibility.”_

She waited with bated breath as she heard the front door slide shut and his steps making their way towards her. A smile played on her lips at his audible intake of breath when he saw her. “I trust, I find you well, dear husband,” Kara teased. “I hope none of our guests forgot anything, It would be a shame if we were to be … interrupted.” She pulled her knees up to her chest. 

“Well, I’m quite confident.” Mon-El grinned and pulled his tunic over his head. He placed it next to her dress, did away with his boots and began to fiddle with his breeches.

“Your form is quite beautiful,” she noted shyly as she watched him do away with this last bit of clothing, her eyes glued to his back. Her hand yearning to reach forward and touch those muscles that were so different from her own. 

Mon-El laughed and turned to her. “You are not bad yourself, Kara Zor… wait,” he smiled “I’ll have to get used to that. Kara. Kara Mon-El.”

The world around them narrowed down to just this place, just this room, as he walked over to her and stroked her cheek. It was as if the world out there could end and they would still be safe in here. Kara blinked hard.

“Why are your eyes wet with tears, my sweet?” he mumbled. 

She smiled. “Because I’m happy.”

Mon-El frowned in confusion. “What did I do to deserve such happy tears?”

Kara’s heart beat faster, spilling over with the things she had meant to tell him for a while now. “When I met you, I just knew in my heart, that this, us, it means that I’ll never be alone. Sometimes I have these dreams, about being alone, about my parents dying, about our planet... Now I know that even when it happens, I’ll still have you.”

He gulped and rested his forehead against hers. “I love you, Kara. Thank, thank Rao for you.” She nodded hurriedly, not trusting her voice to speak and kissed him. Her hands gripped his shoulders, feeling them. Kara scrambled backwards on her knees, wanting to slip under the covers, but unwilling to rescind their kiss or her hold on his body. Mon-El followed her struggling movement and laughed into her kiss. Leaning in, he raised the covers for her, so Kara could slide under and then slid in there with her.

Finally out of breath, Kara pulled back from his lips and ran her hand down his arm. Her eyes roamed down his chest and then lower, between his legs.

After the introduction of birthing matrices many Kryptonian youths opted for chemical castration citing freedom from distraction and irrational behavior. However it was considerably less common among artists. Mon-El grinned again and stole a quick kiss. Like what you see? The cheeky spark in his eyes seemed to ask her.

Kara licked her lips. “Considering the findings of our evaluation, I took the liberty to consult various instructions.”

“So did I. In fact, I even looked up some of the suggestions from other species.”

“You did?”

“Yes. For example, the Almeraci believe that reciting poetry is most conducive to coital satisfaction.”

Kara frowned. “I don’t think that I can recall any poem on the spot.”

Mon-El kissed her. “No matter. We can save that one for later.”

Kara giggled. Later. She liked that word as long as it meant that there would be many more times like this. His lips moved to her shoulder, leaving a wet path as he kissed down her arm. “So soft,” he murmured. His hand slid between her legs, patting small patch of hair above her sex.

Suddenly he looked up. “I wish I could paint you, forge a statue, compose a sonnet to you, or sing. So everybody would understand how beautiful you are.” 

Kara nodded hurriedly, her lips pressed together tightly. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same in every way, except she felt even more at a loss of words than him. Instead she fell forward, fastening her lips to his collarbone, then splitting her kisses between his lips and his chest. He groaned deeply, his voice reverber ating through her bones. They struggled, ached for each other, unsure where to start and wanting to start everywhere at once.

_Mine_ , she thought. _Mine Forever_.

His hand trailed back between her legs, softly stroking against her wet folds. Kara’s hips snapped forward, begging for more contact and he obliged. Her hand closed around his manhood. It felt warm and silky, more welcoming than she had ever imagined.  Thank the gods that he was artist guild.

Possessed by a sudden hunger, she flipped around, wanting to bring it closer to her mouth as she offered her own secret place to him. Kara’s legs trembled as Mon-El hands took rest right above her buttocks and pulled her in place. The tremors increased and she saw stars when he stuck out his tongue to taste her. Her head feel forward and her hand tightened around his manhood. Her eyes popped open again, wanting to see it up close. His scent, his sounds, the feel of his skin overwhelmed her. She had to taste him, map his texture with her tongue. 

It elicited the most delicious sounds from him. He scratched her back like a man drowning. It just made her want to touch him more, play him like an instrument, so see and hear all the things she could make him do.  Meanwhile her hips wincing, twitching, overflowing, asking for something, when she wasn’t exactly sure what. Instead she dove down again, down to that delicious warm and silky skin. She moved her hand along his length and back again,  her hips undulating, searching in an instinctive rhythm as she explored him with her lips and tongue. Kara could feel the muscles in his legs spasm against her palm as he fought the instinct to thrust upward, his face buried in her crotch, his tongue, tasting, darting, sometimes hitting the spot that made her shiver. 

She responded by gripping tighter, kissing, suckling harder. Mon-El's body went rigid for a moment and she stopped, resting her forehead against his thigh, not releasing him from her grasp, but denying him something that he had been looking for. With a strangled groan, he fell back again, resuming his ministrations even more eagerly, she moved her hips, guiding him towards what she wanted, but waiting for the right moment to increase the pressure of her grip again. Once more she was rewarded a strangled gasp and with the way his body tensed all over, as his head well back onto the matress. 

“Why can’t I shake the feeling that I’m in a race I cannot win?” Mon-El groaned.

Kara just smiled and lowered her head again. 

***

Mon-El's chest made for an odd pillow, but it came with the distinct advantage of getting to pet across his skin over and over again as she rested. They had been up all night, shyly and boldly exploring each other. Kara couldn't bear the thought of closing her eyes out of fear she would miss even a second of this.

“I can’t believe we have to visit all our relatives tomorrow.”

“And then return to our posts.”

They both fell silent.

“You know,” he said, lightly playing with her hands. “There is one option.”

Kara fidgeted around till she had found the most comfortable position, sitting up with the pillow against her back. “I’m listening.”

“We could go on a pilgrimage.”

Kara frowned. “Pilgrimage?”

“We could visit the old shrines. Do the entire tour, go to Twenx and Vathlo...”

Her eyes lit up and a smile formed on her lips. “It would take us at least 4 cycles.”

“Nobody would consider that peculiar.”

“Getting married made us pious.”

“Very, very pious.”

“And those long journeys...”

“Very boring and tiring. We’d have to stay the night in every city.”

“At the very least!”

“And taste the food everywhere we go!”

Kara laughed and pulled her ingenious husband in for a kiss.

 

***

Well that had been dreadfully boring.

Imra shook her head. She had been looking for sweet, but this? This was like drowning in molasses. Surely even the infamous girl of steel had to have a darker, more interesting side?

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a long, long time ago, but when I saw the picture's for today's episode I wanted to bring it to some end and post it quickly, because anything that will air probably negates all of my Kryptonian culture headcanon. Sorry if the end is quite rushed. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos or weird sentences, I don't have a beta reader and english is not my first language. The Brainic here is based on the super computer Brainiac from the tv series. He's just a big AI that controls all the electronic systems on Krypton, not a person like on the show.


End file.
